vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitana Kellaway
Summary Kitana Kelloway, along with her friends Doran Purcell and Sean Mackin, was a fairly ordinary teenager. She was pretty, popular and more than a little bit cruel, but other than that she was unremarkable. However after receiving an enormous amount of magic from Argeddion, she and her friends went on a killing spree- delightedly tearing apart anyone who had ever wronged them. This naturally drew her into conflict with Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain who, after the trio received a colossal power boost from the accelerator, were forced to utilise their darker alter egos in order to fight them evenly. After losing her magic Kitana was prepared to go back to her normal life, but that was before Valkyrie cain beat up her, Sean and Doran and then arrested them. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least 7-C, possibly High 7-C | Low 7-B, possibly 7-B Name: Kitana Kellaway Origin: Skulduggery Pleasant Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, magically-supercharged mortal, psychopath. Powers and Abilities: Magic Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Flight and Telekinesis Attack Potency: Building level (Stronger than Doran who could hurt Valkyrie with a kick to her armoured clothes. Those clothes were superior in defence to Lethe's suit, which could deflect a blast from Valkyrie's white lightning) | At least Town level, possibly Large Town level (Depending on the setting, should be anywhere from 3-100 times weaker than after being boosted by the accelerator) | Small City level, possibly City level (Capable of fighting Lord Vile and Darquesse with the assistance of Sean and Doran. Increasing their power caused Argeddion to become almost defenceless from using up too much of his own strength) Speed: Subsonic (Valkyrie described Sean's movement as being a blur) | Subsonic (Should be faster than before) | Subsonic (Could fight Darquesse, who witnessed a 502mph explosion in slow-motion) Possibly Supersonic (Darquesse was described in the same book as hitting Kitana with the speed of a bullet) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Stronger than Doran, who could rip apart a human and car with his bare hands) | Class 1 (Stronger than before. Stronger than Doran, who could break multiple of Valkyrie's ribs with a kick) | Class 5 (Physically comparable to Darquesse, who was able to casually kick a construction truck onto its side in a fit of rage) Striking Strength: Building Class | At least Town Class, possibly Large Town Class | Small City Class, possibly City Class Durability: Building level (Able to survive physical strikes from Skulduggery and Valkyrie with no damage, their punches are capable of harming people who can survive air magic) | At least Town level, possibly Large Town level (Should be comparable to their strength increase) | Small City level, possibly City level (Can survive hits from Darquesse and Lord Vile, both of whom were said by Argeddion to be a threat to him), higher with forcefields. (Kitana's forcefield was so strong that Vile's shadows and Darquesse's more casual energy blasts left it completely undamaged) Stamina: Extremely high (Kitana and her friends have never shown any signs of fatigue beyond physical injuries sustained in battle) Range: Several dozen metres with energy blasts. Standard Equipment: None. *'Optional Equipment:' None. *'Can Create/Summon:' Intelligence: Average, possibly above average. (Capable of manipulating Doran and Sean without effort. Likely the one who saw through the Sanctuary's plan to trick them into killing Argeddion.) Weaknesses: While powerful, Kitana is inexperienced. Her knowledge of her abilities doesn't extend very far beyond how to turn them on. If she becomes complacent her forcefield will disappear. It was said that she did not know how to punch but had enough strength that it didn't matter, implying her striking strength would be somewhat lacking to one of comparable power as her. Feats: Respect thread Notable Attacks/Techniques: Forcefield: When Kitana becomes scared for her life, she will conjure a forcefield on instinct alone. This forcefield is powerful enough to completely stop attacks from enemies of comparable power to Kitana, though it's true limit is unknown. Healing: Kitana is capable of restoring damage to her body. Doing this allows her to repair injuries as severe as having her fingers and arms sliced off, however if her brain is destroyed she will not be able to regenerate. Key: New to powers | Powers mastered | Accelerator boosted Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Sadists Category:Characters Category:Skulduggery Pleasant Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7